Purple Sky
by NotSoNormalLady
Summary: A little Valentine's Day story about Fionna and Marshall Lee. Reviews are appreciated as I would like to improve my writing any way I can. Enjoy!


Fionna the human sat on her bed drenched from rain thinking about the events of her day. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, and she huffed wistfully looking out the window. Today was Heart's Day; the day you're supposed to show your loved ones you care. It didn't matter friend or family, everyone was to be appreciated. Maybe the day was meant a little more for actual lovers, but Fionna had hopes that she wouldn't be reminded of that. At seventeen years old she still had yet to find herself a sweet heart. All hopes of ever getting back together with Flame Prince had vanished after his marriage to Honey Bun.

First thing in the morning Cake, Fionna's feline sister, was supposed to come over for breakfast. After marrying Lord Monochromicorn Cake moved from the tree house promising to visit more, but she once again canceled plans with her human sister. To make it worse it was on Heart's Day, making it more obvious to how alone Fionna was in the tree house she called home. Fionna covered her face when she thought about the next series events.

"Why the glob me?" Fionna cried waving her hands frustrated and lonely.

Fionna made a Heart's Day card from Prince Gumball to give him as a friend, but when she went to give it to him he made a show of "turning her down" in front of the princesses at the ball.

"Oh Fionna, you know I don't return the feelings you have." Prince Gumball's voice arrogant and full of himself.

Fionna blew a raspberry remembering his words. How could the candy prince think she was still interested in him in any way? She turned him down the time that Ice Queen impersonated the prince and then the actual candy prince asked her out. She was over him. Totally and completely. Fionna had no interest in dating someone she had to rescue all the time. She wanted someone who she could depend on to be strong, and have the same interests. Embarrassed and angry with Prince Gumball she punched his cheek meat. Serves him right for being an ass.

Next she took Steven Strong a card. Being that he was still not very knowledgeable of the world he took it as some kind of engagement proposal. Next thing she knew she was being dragged into some kind of ceremony and Fionna had to fight her way out. Then she spent a few hours explaining to Steven what the card meant while he cried of rejection. When they parted Steven was halfheartedly smiling as he waved goodbye.

After that she gave the rest of her cards to the banana mail to be passed out. All except one, that is. See, the thing is Fionna knew who she wanted to really see this Heart's Day. Now that she was older and more mature she recognized how she felt for him. A certain sexy, handsome teenage vampire friend. Okay, to be more specific: Vampire King by the name of Marshall Lee. Fionna was finally going to tell him how she felt about him today, but when she arrived at his cave he was nowhere to be found.

Marshall Lee was the only one she also had candies for. Chocolate covered cherries is one of his favorites, and Fionna made them herself. Deciding to look for her vampire friend she found him in the woods playing his axe bass. He looked sad and lonely and it made her heart guts ache. The memory played in her mind.

"Hey Marshall!" Fionna said cheerfully.

"Oh.. hey Fionna. What are you doing here?" Marshall answered his voice trying to hide the hurt.

"I came here to find you." Fionna answered faltering before walking towards him.

"Why? Shouldn't you be at a party hanging with Gumbutt?" Marshall questioned a little accusingly.

"Why would I want-" Fionna didn't have time to finish before Marshall interrupted.

"I don't know Fi. Maybe because you were so busy giving him his Heart's day card and talking. Forget it. I have things to do other than talking to you." Marshall said harshly and turned to leave. Fionna didn't miss the hurt he was trying to mask.

"Marshall, wait!" Fionna called to him, but Marshall refused to even look back.

Fionna was left there with her hand raised in the vampire king's direction all alone. As if that wasn't bad enough it started to rain. Insult to injury to her day to day the least. Fionna felt her heart hurt and tears build behind her eyes as she ran from the woods to get to the tree house.

Fionna felt new tears burn to her eyes. Why was Marshall being such a jerk? These past few years she and Marshall had grown closer. They went on adventures, explored dungeons, played BMO, and even had weekly movie nights. Marshall was even being less of a jerk wad than he used to be. What happened?

The rain died outside and Fionna decided to go for a walk. Jumping up of her bed she wiped the tears away shaking her head. Quickly she changed into dry clothes and made her way outside. The night air smelled fresh and cool as she walked through the night. The stars shined brightly in the sky, and Fionna couldn't stop herself from admiring them. Absent minded she walked herself to the hill that resided beside the strawberry field. Fionna realized where she was and sadly sat thinking about her vampire friend.

"What should I do now?" Fionna asked herself bringing her knees to her chest and looking up at the sky.

The night sky was different tonight. Instead of the blue black it held a purplish color with black making it look like a brand new sky. The stars shone brightly, taking turns glittering brilliant white light. Fionna watched them as the stars seemed to look playful as if knowing they were being watched. She cheered up a little at the display, but her heart still hurt. Trying to make herself be happy she forced a smile onto her face, but a betraying tear fell down her cheek.

Fionna sat there for an unknown period of time watching the sky lost in thought. Fionna jumped startled when she heard someone suddenly clear their throat. There he stood; Marshall Lee.

"Marshall?" Fionna questioned looking at the vampire's face.

His cheeks wore a slight flush of pink as he walked closer to Fionna.

"Hey Fi." He waved one hand out looking a little shy. This was a first, because the Vampire King was never shy. "Fionna, I'm sorry about being a dingus earlier. I was being stupid about some stuff." He said putting a hand to the back of his neck rubbing it lightly.

Fionna was unable to hold back her smile. Marshall looked too darn adorable to be upset.

"What was up anyways?" The blonde adventurer questioned trying to play it cool.

"Oh.." Marshall's blush deepened causing Fionna to raise an eyebrow. Marshall fumbled his words out nervously. "Umm, I thought you liked Gumbutt again because I saw you at his party. You were giving him a Heart's Day card and he was declining it." Fionna blinked a few times.

"Wait.. you were at Gumball's party? Were you spying on me?" Fionna asked surprised.

".. No.. I actually went because I knew you'd be there. I had something to tell you. But that happened so I left." Marshall looked down at his feet.

"Why would you leave because of that?" Fionna questioned.

"Because I didn't want to see you get with him." Marshall answered seeking his confidence for the next part. "After you found me in the woods I thought that maybe you two were together, but then I realized how much of a jerk I was being. I went to your tree house but you were gone. I found the Heart's Day card and candy you made me, and I read the card."

Fionna froze and her face turned red. All of her feelings for Marshall was in that card, and now he knew how she felt. What was he going to say or do now? Fionna's heart hammered in her chest. Marshall stepped forward and took Fionna's hands in his own.

"Fionna…" Marshall said taking a deep breath. "Fionna the human, I love you. I love you more than the color red, more than the living dead, and more than anything I could have ever loved before. You drive me crazy and I don't want a day without you in it. Every day starts and ends with you, and when you're not there I feel lost. You are my light in the dark, angelically leading the way. If it weren't for you I'd be dead, and I don't know where I'd be. You make me feel alive. If it's not too late, Please tell me that you will forgive me, and that you still love me too."

Marshall spoke so honestly and open Fionna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes swelled with tears and her heart flooded with overwhelming happiness. Fionna threw herself into Marshall's arms hugging him closely.

"Marshall, I love you too! And, and I forgive you too, you jerk." She said her voice muffled as she pressed her face to Marshall's chest.

They stood there in each other's embrace for a good while, taking joy in their confirmed love. Marshall pulled back to look Fionna in the eyes, and the blonde stared back into his. Fionna stood on her toes and Marshall leaned forward. The distance between their lips closed quickly as they shared their first kiss. A first kiss followed by many more under the purple sky.


End file.
